


Devour

by thehoodofbrotherhood (AngelCat180799)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I do have a plot in mind tho, poor humor ahead, pshaw, rating may change anytime, this is like a bunch of drabbles thing actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCat180799/pseuds/thehoodofbrotherhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Delilah’s ritual is complete. Emily is stuck in the Void with the Outsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Empress

Emily found herself in an unfamiliar place.

She woke up to the remains of the castle, empty and deserted, on a floating island. Panicked a little but she knows, something is off. She looked around, walked around and said to herself;

_A very queer place indeed._

There were paths of floating rock, leading somewhere. Carefully and quite skillfully, she skipped through each floating-island-rock-thing successfully. She wondered to herself about where she is. She wondered if Corvo is alright. She hopes he does not overwork himself while she is away. She worries about him, and about Dunwall. She hopes Corvo doesn’t get into too much trouble looking for her. After all, it seems pretty safe here.

Along the way, she has noticed a few things:

Nothing seems to move here, spare the giant whale she sees from afar.

There are frozen scenes of some parts of her life, including the death of her mother. She grieved for the previous empress before moving on.

She can see several familiar buildings, or what remains of it.

And lastly, _there’s a shrine up ahead._

It’s just a normal shrine. It glows like other shrines in Dunwall. _Odd,_ she thought. There were no offerings, nor runes or charms. There was nothing there but she knows it is a shrine. She approached the shrine. Her hand reaching out to touch the empty shrine when-

“Well, if it isn’t the little empress herself,”

Emily turned around in surprise. Before her, stood- no, floating(?), A man she does not recognize by face. However, she somehow knew who he was.

 His eyes were queer. They were black as the night sky. He smells like the sea, she notes. His hair seems a little damp and his mouth was shaped in some sort of a smirk. The man bowed mockingly at her.

“Am I… dead?” she asked with a tiny, tiny voice.

“Not quite. I was not expecting you to come here so early, “ he said, nonchalantly.

“Not quite?”

“Not quite. You no longer have your body,” he simply stated, as if it were no big deal.

“Wait, so I can’t return?”

“You are forced to stay here, little empress,”

The understanding hit her like a stone to the head. She started to cry. The whale god watched her, amused, not bothering to console with her.

“Make yourself at home,” he quietly said, leaving the little girl to her own devices.


	2. Playmates

Emily does not know how long she’s been in here. There was no day, no night. She doubts there is any concept of time at all here. She’s surprisingly not hungry nor does she feel thirsty. She just spends the hours following the giant whale from a distance and rests when tired, visting buildings she recognized and stopping by frozen images of Corvo, of her mother as well, praying for them quietly.  
She found herself missing Dunwall. She found herself crying sometimes, over her fate, over Dunwall, over Corvo. Oh, how she missed him. She prayed, and prayed for his safety. She hopes he does not get into trouble. She hopes he isn’t too hard on himself. After all, it wasn’t his fault that she is stuck here. However, most of the times, she’s just bored. There’s nothing to do here. There’s barely anything moving, there’s nothing to investigate, there’s barely anyone (or rather, anything) to talk to either.   
Bored, she chose to try and look the man, The Outsider, or the Whale Boy, as she now referred to him as.   
“Whale Boy!” she called out  
A sigh was heard from behind her.  
“Why do you insist on calling me that. I have been called many names and that is by far the most embarrassing one,” he casually remarked, his face stoic and hands folded.  
Emily smiled at him. “It’s cute,” she answered.  
To be honest, at first, she was scared of him. Seriously, compared to him, a God, she was barely anything. However, soon, he warmed up to her and she did the same. She found herself liking the man more and more every time.  
“What is it, this time?” he asked, a slight annoyance in his voice.  
“I am bored, play with me, Whale boy!” she said, enthusiastically.  
“What about I just give you a playmate?” he said, slightly raising an eyebrow. His mouth forming something that’s probably a smirk.  
“That’s no fun!”   
“Do not worry, my little empress, I’m sure you’ll like him. Just wait for a little more and-“  
An odd noise  
A weird light  
“Corvo!”  
“Theeere you go. Have some family bonding time,” the god said sarcastically before disappearing.   
“Emily…? I thought I’ve lost you,”   
“Oh, Corvo! I’ve missed you,” she said, running to hug the Lord Protector only to find out that she cannot hug him. Her flesh passes through his. He cringed.  
“Oh,” she said, disappointed.  
“How did you get here? Did he bring you here?” there was a hint of anger in his voice.  
“No idea, it wasn’t you, and it wasn’t the whale boy either. He was actually quite sur-“  
“whale boy?”   
She nodded enthusiastically.   
She can see the edges of his lips twitching upwards.


	3. The Mark of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter bc I'm lazy whoa

“Give me your hand,” The outsider said.  
Emily offered out both of her hands.  
He (sort of mockingly) knelt and took her left hand, placing his lips on the back of her hand, effectively marking it. It burned for a bit. Emily gritted her teeth, but she does not pull away. She examined her newly acquired mark.  
“My powers are at your disposal. It doesn’t have many use here but hopefully you’ll have some fun with it.”  
Emily touched the mark of the back of her hand, not knowing what to do with it.   
“I am curious of what you will do with your newly acquired powers,” he said, before disappearing.


	4. Something Smells Ratty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another filler chapter woo

Emily is in love with her newly acquired powers. It just makes exploration a lot easier and a lot less tiring. She’s also found multiple other shrines around the void. She thinks that they are as passage for the outsider to the world of the living. She wonders if she can visit Dunwall through them.  
So far, she has found seven shrines. She knows that there should be more than that and opted to look for them. Who knows, she might get the power to visit Dunwall that way since according to her observations, each shrine either gives her a new power or enhanced them.  
Besides teleportation, she has also the skill to summon creatures. To be exact; rodents. She has one to accompany her now. A white mouse, one she liked to call Marie (despite not knowing its gender) She often played hide and seek with her new companion and sometimes Marie would lead her to several interesting discoveries.  
“I see you are having fun with your new friend in there,”  
Marie leapt from Emily grasp and climbed onto the Outsider’s shoulder.  
“Yes, I’m calling her Marie,”  
“Man has the tendency refer to animal as feminine do they not?” he said, making the mice float right above his hands, seemingly amused by it. The mice fell back to his hands, not too gently. It let out a surprised squeak.   
“Hey!” she protested  
“Here,” he said, returning the little mice to Emily.   
She pouted at him.


	5. The Start of a Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: headcanon that after enough upgrades, you’d be able to jump further and further and finally in and out the void :D

“Aaand that’s shrine number 74 amiright?”

Marie squeaked in agreement.

“Alright, let’s see what this does,” she said, coming closer to the shrine, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

“Finally!” she said. Finally, the power to transverse between worlds.

Emily found herself in… prehistoric times? She mentally slapped herself for not checking the parameters first. She stood awkwardly in front of the simple shrine. Marie squeaked joyfully. It seems like they’ve been worshipping the Outsider long before she came.

At first she freaked out, worried of what would happen if people of the past saw her but later calmed down when she realized that no one can see nor touch her. They however, can see Marie when Emily isn’t holding her. She spent a total of two days exploring before she grew bored. She’s getting a bit hungry actually, but she couldn’t grab onto anything there and had to continue with an empty stomach.

She returned to the void to find the whale god waiting for her.

“I see you’ve found what you’re looking for,” he said.

“Yes, it’s great! Now I can go back to Corvo!”

“Now, now, it isn’t that easy,” he frowned at her.

She tilted her head curiously.

“First things first, he probably can’t see you even if you’re there,”

She frowned.

“Second, he doesn’t just stay in one place. How are you going to look for him?”

“Teach me then, you know how to do it,” she said, pouting.

“Get to a hundred first and maybe I’ll show you,” he said.

“Maybe…” she repeated mockingly. “Anyway, isn’t there anything I can eat? I’m a little bit hungry here,”

Emily could swear, she saw something in the Outsider’s empty eyes. Like amusement, surprise, or maybe fear. She doesn’t know.

“What?” she asked. “I am human after all. I need to eat,” she said.

“There isn’t anything to eat here. Except if you’re willing to eat rats that you’ve summoned,”

“What? I’m not going to eat rats,” she made a disgusted look. Marie hid behind her neck.

“Well, your choice,” he said before disappearing. There was something in his voice. Maybe worry?

How sweet, the whale boy worrying about her.


	6. So... You want me to eat rats?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet died for a few days and school is being a lil shite so there's that.

Okay, right. Now she’s really, really hungry. When I say really hungry I mean so hungry she’d probably eat the floating whale if she can kill it. She’s really considering to start eating rats. Or perhaps those fishes she’s seen floating. Hmm… Emily doesn’t think it’s right to eat animals uncooked but there’s nothing to cook with here and besides, she does not know how to start a fire. Travelling somewhere and stealing food is an option, but her body will probably just pass through the food. Hmm. This is rather difficult.  
“Whale boy!” she called out.   
There was no response. She sat patiently waiting for the outsider to come to her. Marie squeaked anxiously. She impatiently tapped her shoes, still waiting. Soon enough, she got bored of waiting and went on to search for the 87th shrine.  
Soon enough, she got pretty bored. She chose to go and search for the next shrine, the 87th shrine. Emily blinked, rock to rock, island to island. She spots a shrine just up ahead and approached it, only to be disappointed by the fact that it is one of the many she has encountered before. She checked each shrine, one by one and not so long later, she heard a voice speak out behind her. "What is it?" the ever so stoic voice called out.   
"Isn't there anything to eat? really? How do you even survive?"   
"I am no mortal. I do not need to eat in order to survive."   
"It is however quite unexpected, the fact that you need to eat," he continued. His black, clack eyes stared at her curiously.   
"I'm a human, a mortal human. Of course I need to eat!" she said.   
"That's the whole point. You see, you do not have a physical body that needs energy. That's why it's queer that you need food."   
Emily stared at the outsider, confused about the state that she's in.   
"Alright, so what do I do?" she asked, innocently.   
The outsider shrugged.   
"You're just going to leave me here, starving?"   
"You are not going to die of starvation." he shrugged again. Emily groaned.   
Soon enough, the outsider left her. She sighed in defeat, her body weak from fatigue and perhaps hunger. She contemplates eating rats raw. "Okay, you know what? Fine!" she screamed into the void, frustrated. 


	7. Something is off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short filler chapter yay <3

Something is wrong…  
The outsider knows this. Emily, she does not have a body that needs feeding. If so, how come she's hungry? Is it the frequent visits to the living world? The question is, what's happening?  
Somehow, he was caught off guard. The outsider hates it, the feeling of being vulnerable. Not that he can do anything about it. He saw nothing of this anywhere in the void. Besides that, she won't stop bugging him, asking for food. It’s getting on his nerve and he considers himself to be quite calm. She definitely can't eat the whale, or the fishes swimming around because those are actual living humans, in the living world. Not that he cares; most of them are pretty boring anyway.  
Will she finally decide on eating rats? He thought to himself, strangely amused.


End file.
